the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Schoolhouse Rocked
Schoolhouse Rocked is the eighteenth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the H.I.V.E. Five (consisting of Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, and Billy Numerous), as well as special guest star Triple H (as the truant officer), respectively. Synopsis The H.I.V.E. Five run into a truant officer (played by guest star “Triple H”) who sends them back to school to be reeducated into better people. Unfortunately, that school is Jump High School, where the Teen Titans attend and where the H.I.V.E. Five soon begins to make trouble with all students and staff alike. Fed up with the H.I.V.E. Five’s antics and desperate for help, the Teen Titans turns to the Justice League to teach them self-defense, but will it help them to get control of the H.I.V.E. Five and retake the school? Plot The H.I.V.E. Five (consisting of Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, and Billy Numerous) meets a truant officer at an arcade, who tells them delinquency is strictly forbidden; he takes them to Jump High School for registration, assigning the H.I.V.E. Five to a special education class (which has no students) because it has the only classroom with vacancy. The principal of Jump High is also forced by the truant officer into having the H.I.V.E. Five attend the school to keep a close eye on them, warning him that if they screw up in school, they will be finished. After the H.I.V.E. Five's orientation with the principal, they are met by Starfire and Raven of the Teen Titans, who try and boost their self-confidence with an impromptu song. Later, on their first day at class, the H.I.V.E. Five starts to make trouble for Cyborg (their teacher assigned by the principal, a la Major Payne) quickly. When Cyborg turns around to write something on the blackboard, one of them throws a shoe at her. When he ask to see their shoes, all five of them are still wearing both shoes. Gizmo asks how they're supposed to learn without their textbooks, so Cyborg was obliged to pass them out. See-More takes two books, and when Cyborg turns his back, he throws it at him. During lunch, Jinx slips a centipede into one of the other girls' lunches, ensuring chaos. When classes resume, they attach some gum to a fishing pole and stick it onto Cyborg's head and make him bounce around the classroom. He tries to call the security to help him down, but he gets pulled out the window and sent to the clinic by the security. Cyborg then turns to Robin and says that he never thought that he would be a terrible special education teacher. The other Titans feel sorry for Cyborg, and take him home for repairs later on. On a primetime news report on "Daily Planet News", the school's staff and faculty explain what they know about the H.I.V.E. Five. Angry and embarrassed, the Titans turn to the Justice League and ask them if they will teach them self-defense so they can fight back. The League agrees, and they spend all night training the Titans with dodgeball practice at the Hall of Justice's gymnasium. The next morning, the Titans sees that two school kids don't want to go back to school because of the H.I.V.E. Five. They go in, serious about getting Cyborg's classroom back. The H.I.V.E. Five has caused every other teacher to quit with their antics, whether it was throwing rotten tomatoes or splattering paint in art class, but when the Titans come into the classroom, they immediately start to heckle them again, but they don't fall for it. Instead, the Titans challenge them to a game of dodgeball to see how tough they are, and they hesitantly accept. The dodgeball game consists of the H.I.V.E. Five taking on the Teen Titans; the Titans knock all of them out with a series of various dodges and moves that are not unlike any other dodgeball player's general moves, and the students hail them as their emancipators. After the game, the Titans explain that learning should be fun and nobody should be forced or fought to learn something. Suddenly, the truant officer comes to the school to berate the Titans for their act of battery before being hit in the head with a dodgeball by Superman. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Whilst Triple H voices the truant officer, British actor Patrick Stewart should also voice the principal of Jump High School. * The truant officer hitting the H.I.V.E. Five in the face one by one (while screaming, "Discipline!"), knocking them out like dominos in front of the principal (who is cleaning his glasses) should be a reference to a scene from the 1988 Japanese film, "Akira", where gym coach Mr. Takaba punches the Capsules (consisting of Kaneda, Yamagata, Kai, etc. except for Tetsuo) one by one as part of corporal punishment in a reform school, the Eighth District Youth Vocational Training School. * Moral: Trust your instincts. Category:Season 1